


We don't have secrets

by LtLime23



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: It takes a certain type of person to travel 600 years across dark space, common traits include a desire for adventure and experience, and a work hard, play harder ethic.





	We don't have secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless smut, seriously turn back now if you are after a plot or the thought of three women enjoying each others company offends you.
> 
> This literally came about because I was bored on a flight, it was fun to write, and I hope you enjoy the read.

Liam, Peebee and Sara careered into the Med bay still in their armour, they were in good spirits having just cleared out a scavenger base on Kadara that had been giving the outpost some grief. Liam had a burn to his shoulder where he’d only just moved out of the way in time, the flare from the incendiary ammo singeing his armour to the skin below, it wasn’t serious but it needed looking at.

“Not again!” exclaimed Lexi “can you not go one day without ending up in here Liam?”  
“Ah, don’t complain you’d be bored if it wasn’t for me” he replied.  
“Yes, because patching you up is all I want to spend my time doing” the Doctor was exasperated with him, he was literally in the Med bay every other day with some ailment. She couldn’t understand it, it was like he was deliberately getting injured.

“Well we’ve done our duty” chirped Peebee “time for a shower, come scrub my back Pathfinder?”  
“I thought you’d never ask B’Sayle.” Ryder quipped, she flashed a sideways smile at Lexi.  
“Make sure you use moisturising wash, Peebee has terribly dry skin.” Lexi called after them.  
“Awwww Doc! You give away all my secrets” said Peebee whining dramatically.

Lexi smiled to herself as she watched them leave, playfully shoulder barging each other down the corridor, it was good to see them both relaxed, she hoped Liam’s injury didn’t keep her too long.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
As Peebee turned to head towards the crew quarters Ryder grabbed her hand, pulling the asari gently as she walked backwards towards her cabin.  
Peebee met Sara’s gaze, looking questioningly at the Pathfinder. With a slight shrug, Ryder said “there’s more space in my bathroom.”   
Peebee’s eyes widened, “Sara you’re not serious?”  
Ryder turned her hand so her fingers interlinked with Peebee’s “I am if you are.”  
Peebee bit her lip, her and the Pathfinder had always flirted, she knew they’d come very close to sleeping together but Sara had pulled back at the last second, Peebee knew the attraction was mutual but hadn’t expected this. “What about Lexi?” Peebee asked.

“We don’t have secrets” Ryder stated, “she’d be pulling on your other hand if Liam hadn’t got himself shot.” Sara let her words sink in before gently tugging on Peebee’s hand, “come blow off some steam with me.”

In way of a response Peebee allowed herself to be guided down the hallway to the Pathfinder’s cabin. It had been more months than she cared to think about since she’d been intimate with anyone, as Peebee let herself relax into the situation she felt her stomach flutter at the thought of what was about to happen. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d brought herself to orgasm, fingers dancing over her clit, as she thought about her and Sara.

Entering her quarters the Pathfinder turned towards Peebee and carefully started to unbutton the asari’s trademark purple jacket, Peebee shrugged it off and started to pull off her matching gloves, letting them just fall to the floor. Ryder moved her hands to her crewmates belt buckle, releasing it and unbuttoning the clasp on her pants before stepping back. Sara watched as Peebee kicked off her boots and carefully slid down her trousers, accentuating her hip movement, not breaking eye contact with Ryder.  
Sara drank in the view of Peebee purposefully undressing, she started to remove her own armour as she watched, she could feel her heart rate increasing, she swallowed as her mouth became dry, she’d looked at Peebee’s curves before, stolen glances and appreciated the way her athletic body moved when on ground missions, but now she had the opportunity to admire.

There was no way for Ryder to remove her armour in any kind of erotic manner, it was clunky and awkward but she smiled to herself as she pulled her reinforced neoprene under armour over her head and heard Peebee gasp at the sight of her stomach coming into view. As she freed herself from her suit, tossing it to oneside she felt the asari come close, her warm hands finding Sara’s waist. 

Peebee couldn’t resist reaching out to touch the taught skin of Sara’s waist, she felt a shiver run through her as she saw the faint outline of Ryder’s abs as she undressed. She knew the Pathfinder was in good shape but it was even better than she’d imagined. The feeling of soft, warm skin on skin was mind blowing.  
“You’ve kept this well-hidden” Peebee purred.  
“I like to work out” quipped Ryder.

Ryder sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off her boots before unbuckling her leg armour, “help me out of these?” she asked. Peebee grabbed the ankle cuff and gave it a tug, repeating the process on the other leg to free Sara.

_Private Channel “Can you start the shower SAM?”  
“Of course.” SAM replied._

As Ryder stood up the sound of the shower running filled the room, Sara pulled her sports bra over her head and slipped off her underwear, Peebee followed her lead. Taking the other woman’s hand Sara guided Peebee into the bathroom and the waiting warm water.

Sara let the water cascade over her, running her fingers through her hair, pushing it back with both hands. Peebee watched as the movement elongated Ryder’s torso showing off the beautiful curve of Ryder’s breasts, her nipples hard as the water rushed over them. Grabbing some soap Sara lathered up her hands, “turn around” she smiled, Peebee obliged, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips has she felt Ryder’s hands on her shoulders. Her strong fingers delving into the tension of her muscles. Sara stepped in close, allowing her hands to explore Peebee’s back, gently teasing out the tension, she allowed her hips to press into the pert butt of her partner.

As Ryder’s hands worked down Peebee’s back she watched as the streams of water caused the soap suds to race each other to the floor. Peebee tilted her head back, melting into Sara’s touch. As Sara reached the lower back she allowed her hands to glide forwards, tracing the rise and fall of Peebee’s hip bones, her fingers finding purchase softly pulling Peebee back into her body, Sara gently nibbled the join of shoulder to neck.

“Mmmm” Peebee gasped, “that’s the spot.” Peebee had been lost in the pleasure of Ryder’s touch, she could feel the tension draining out of her as Sara worked her magic, the feeling of Ryder’s teeth on her neck sent sparks through her body, how did she know just what to do?  
Sara let her hands drift upwards, cupping Peebee’s breasts, she felt Peebee push back against her as her thumb and forefinger rolled the Asari’s hard nipple.   
“Ryder!” Peebee moaned.

Sara pulled back, quickly shampooed and rinsed her hair, she did need to wash away the day’s grime after all. Peebee turned to watch her as Sara lathered up, careful to put on a show for her showering companion. Peebee let her shoulders rest against the cold tiles, she watched as Ryder washed, savouring all the small muscle flexes, she let her hand come to rest between her legs, her fingers carefully caressing either side of her clit, just enough contact to elevate the tension. Peebee could feel the blood already flooding her lips making them swell, as she continued to marvel at Sara’s body she felt the familiar spasms deep inside her.

Ryder froze, is there any better sight than a beautiful woman delicately masturbating whilst her eyes roam your body? Sara shivered, this whole situation was so erotically charged, such a turn on. Peebee stepped towards her, Sara held her breath as Peebee slowly dragged a finger across Ryder’s lower lip.

“You make me so wet Sara” Peebee’s voice catching in her throat with lust. Ryder licked her lips, savouring her first taste of the asari, they were so close, both women could feel the heat from the other, could feel the wanting. Ryder tilted her head, letting her hands find Peebee’s waist whilst her crewmates hands found their way into the Pathfinders hair.  
Their kisses were deep and breathless, Ryder let her tongue dance against the tip of Peebee’s before gently pulling her bottom lip with her teeth. As Peebee pulled her closer Ryder moaned into their kiss, the feeling of soft lips on hers always caused her clit to ache for attention.  
“God you’re good” groaned Sara as her head tipped back, letting the warm water cascade over her.  
“How good?” purred Peebee.  
“Why don’t you find out?” Ryder replied.

Peebee gently pushed Sara against the wall, their foreheads resting against each other, Peebee glanced down loving the vision of hers and Ryder’s bodies next to one another before raising her gaze to meet Sara’s. She ran her hand down the Pathfinders side, gliding between Sara’s legs, Peebee was careful to bypass Ryder’s most sensitive spot, her fingers found the slick wetness of a very turned on Pathfinder.  
“Fuck you feel good” Peebee whispered as two of her fingers were welcomed without resistance into Sara.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lexi had dealt with Liam, she was pretty pissed off as she quickly tidied the Med bay before striding down the corridor towards the Pathfinder’s quarters. Liam was the cause of her frustration, why did he feel the need to comment and criticise. 

“Lock the door SAM” she announced as she stepped inside.  
“Yes Dr T’Perro” came SAM’s curt response.

Lexi surveyed the scene before her, armour and clothing lay scattered across the floor, she smiled to herself as she caught the sound of moaning from the shower, let them warm up she thought as she gathered up the armour and moved it out of the way. Happy with the removal of any trip hazards the Doctor stripped off her top half, she knew Ryder loved the air of mystery of her not being totally undressed, she removed her shoes and socks before silently padding into the bathroom, her stomach fluttering in the anticipation of what she was going to find.

Slipping silently into the bathroom, Lexi perched on the vanity unit, she felt her body tense at the sight before her, Peebee giving Ryder the first taste of her wetness made Lexi’s body spasm with arousal, give her her dues thought Lexi, Peebee is good at playing the game, she smiled to herself.

The sexual tension and lust was palpable, Lexi shook her head as the thought of what Liam would think came into her mind. Her and Ryder had talked about this, the Doctor knew Sara had nearly entered into a casual relationship with Peebee but had held back unsure she could manage the potential consequences. Lexi didn’t for a moment doubt Sara’s commitment to her, although it remained unspoken, what they’d both felt during melds was more than enough for both women to understand how deeply they loved one another. No, this, this was about desire, passion and experience, whilst many would consider Dr T’Perro up tight, you have to be a certain type of person to travel across dark space to the unknown. She was only 275 and Sara a shade under 23, just because she took her work seriously didn’t mean she didn’t like to play just as hard.

Lexi was brought back to reality by the familiar sounds of pleasure from her lover, Peebee had her against the wall, and had clearly slipped at least two digits inside her girlfriend. Ryder’s eyes were closed, her head back, Peebee smiling at the gormless expression of pleasure on Sara’s face.

Lexi couldn’t resist any longer, she wanted in, her body was already starting to ache for physical contact, she coughed “maybe we could move this somewhere a little more comfortable?”  
“Mmm, I wondered when you’d arrive” smiled Ryder, clenching herself around Peebee’s fingers to prevent her from pulling out in shock. 

Peebee looked startled. Lexi giggled “Oh Peebee you should see your face”  
Composing herself, “well when I’ve been caught wrist deep in someone else’s girlfriend it doesn’t usually end well” Peebee quipped.  
“I’ll have to think of a suitable punishment” replied Lexi, not missing a beat.

Ryder switched off the water as Peebee withdrew from her, she instantly yearned for more. Lexi threw towels at each of them, watching them quickly dry off, Sara’s legs not doing a great job at keeping her upright. The three of them headed into Ryder’s bedroom.  
As Peebee dropped onto the bed, Sara pulled Lexi in for a kiss, losing herself in the familiar taste and rhythm of their tongues on each other. The Pathfinder’s hands roamed to Lexi’s butt pulling her close so their bodies met. Ryder unclasped Lexi’s pants “these need to come off” she muttered between kisses.

“I hope you haven’t got me this worked up only to ask me to play third wheel” Peebee purred, truth be told it was hot watching them make out, the goose bumps that broke out over both of them at the familiar touch sparking an infectious flare of longing.

Lexi broke the kiss her eye’s meeting Sara’s “you OK?” she whispered, Sara bent down to softly bite the Doctor’s shoulder “Mmmhmm” she affirmed. 

Lexi pulled away from Ryder, she lay on her side by Peebee “feeling left out?” she mused before lowering her lips to the other Asari’s. Ryder watched as her girlfriend teased   
Peebee with hot kisses, Lexi pulled back, Sara could tell Peebee didn’t want her to stop, she couldn’t supress a little laugh.  
Both Asari shot her a quizzical look “something amusing Pathfinder?” Peebee asked.  
“I’m just glad you two have found some common ground” Ryder laughed.  
“I promise I’ll tell you whatever you want to know Dr T’Perro, just kiss me like that again.” Peebee whispered. Lexi obliged, she loved the slight feeling of dominance as she teased and coaxed moans of pleasure from Peebee, she let her hand explore her subject’s body, discovering the touches and sensations which brought gasps and sighs.

Ryder watched as Peebee’s hand drifted towards her clit, as she parted her legs Sara could clearly see the soft folds glistening, she desperately wanted to taste her. Kneeling by the bed, Sara tucked her arms under Peebee’s legs and rested her hands on her hipbones. In one fluid motion, she gently pulled Peebee towards her. Ryder lay soft kisses up the inside of the Asari’s thigh, inching ever closer to her goal. Her tongue explored the smooth crease that forms at the leg join. Sara nuzzled Peebee’s hand out of the way and felt it find purchase in the tangled locks of her hair. She bent her head, letting her lips ever so slightly graze over Peebee, she breathed in the scent of her crewmate, savouring the anticipation before she let her tongue firmly glide over Peebee’s hard clit.

Peebee couldn’t focus on kissing Lexi, she was trying desperately not to pull Ryder’s face down onto her, the feeling of Sara’s tongue exploring her was too much for her to take. “Harder” Peebee gasped, her hips bucking upwards.

Lexi slipped her hand between her legs, sliding her fingers inside her, one of her favourite sights was watching Sara go down on her, she’d become mesmerised by the vision of her lover’s tongue flicking over her clit and sliding between her lips. Watching Ryder eat out Peebee was incredibly erotic, she imagined the Pathfinder’s tongue on her as she touched herself, rocking her pelvis against her palm, edging ever closer. The Doctor shifted round so she lay on her stomach, fingers deep inside her, hips thrusting against her hand, supporting her weight with her free hand she positioned herself to take Peebee’s nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hardening bud.

Peebee’s moans became louder as the duel sensation of both Lexi and Ryder brought her close to the edge. “Fuck, I’m gonna come” she breathed, her voice catching in her throat. Lexi moaned against her nipple as she brought herself closer to her own climax. The final few purposeful flicks of Ryder’s tongue brought pleasure crashing through Peebee’s body, her back arched as she pulled Ryder into her letting out a scream of relief. The feeling of Peebee’s body convulsing under hers pushed Lexi over the edge as she felt herself clench round her own fingers.

Both asari lay back, breathing heavily, absorbing the afterglow of their fucking. Sara wiped her face on the bedsheets before looking up at the vision of two beautiful women lying naked on her bed, what had she done to deserve this, she thought.

A small cough “errm, ladies?” Sara smiled “maybe before you both fall asleep we could…” she trailed off. Lexi and Peebee propped themselves up on their elbows, they looked at each other.  
“How do you want to do this Dr T’Perro?” Peebee asked all mock serious.  
Lexi rolled over and reached towards the draw in the bedside table, she lay the strapon on Peebee’s stomach “buckle up” was all the instruction Peebee needed.

Ryder watched as Peebee inserted the anchor point of the strapon into herself, the asari was about to get up when Lexi lay a hand on her chest, Sara smiled to herself, this was going to be fun.

The Pathfinder hopped onto the bed and straddled Peebee’s thighs, she let her hand jerk off the asari’s hardon, enjoying the gasps that escaped Peebee’s mouth. “I want you inside me” Sara said huskily.  
“Fuck, do you know how hot that is?” Peebee croaked.

Without breaking eye contact Sara rose and manoeuvred herself over Peebee’s cock, she lent down and softly kissed her, as Ryder let her hips fall in search of Peebee she felt Lexi nudge the strapon in the right direction. As Peebee slipped easily inside her Ryder moaned into their kiss, god that felt good she thought.  
Ryder pulled away from the kiss and sat up, enjoying both the look of wanting on Peebee’s face and the feeling of fullness, she clenched around the warm silicone feeling the spasms of pleasure ripple through her.

Peebee watched as Lexi straddled her legs behind Ryder, she gently thrust into the Pathfinder whilst watching the Doctor wrap her arms around Sara, kissing along her shoulder and up her neck. Lexi brought her mouth to Sara’s their kiss deep, slow and sensual, Ryder moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth, her hips naturally moving to complement Peebee’s rhythm. 

Lexi broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Sara’s her hand moved down over the Pathfinders stomach. “This won’t take long” warned Sara, the sight, sound and taste of the two asari coming was so arousing and she knew the right touch from her lover would be more than enough to take her over the edge.  
Peebee was mesmerised by the sensation of being inside Ryder and the view of Sara and Lexi kissing, the Doctor’s fingers finding the Pathfinder’s clit. Sara let out a long moan as Lexi found the perfect spot and started riding Peebee harder, her breath shortening.

Peebee could tell Sara was close, she placed her hands-on Ryder’s thighs to pull her deeper. Lexi had wrapped her free hand around Sara’s back, pulling her in close, their kisses hot and lustful. Peebee could feel herself closing in on another climax, the whole experience too hot for her to handle, the sensation inside her and the motion of the strapon against her clit was driving her wild. She watched in awe as Lexi and Sara’s eyes locked onto one another, even in this situation they had such a powerful intimacy, they were made for each other and the depth of their connection was clear.

Ryder fell forward, her lips finding Peebee’s “come inside me” she whispered between kisses. The demand kicked Peebee over the edge, she thrust hard into Ryder as she felt herself lose control. Lexi pressed hard on Sara’s clit, wrapping her girlfriend in her arms as she felt Ryder’s orgasm rush through her.

Their breathing returning to normal, the trio ducked under the duvet Sara in the middle, an asari snuggled into either side of her, none of them fully aware of where each other began or ended. Lazy soft kisses were exchanged as they all fell into relaxed caresses drifting towards the cusp of sleep.


End file.
